I Kissed A Boy
by rsh13
Summary: After an accidental kiss between him and Finn, Kurt is determined to get the boy he loves to love him back. Eventual Kinn  KurtXFinn  Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously.

Author's Note:  
This is my first Glee story that is being posted, so I'm still working on keeping them on character. This is the prologue, so it's short. This is going to be Kinn, which is romance between Kurt and Finn; that's a warning for people who don't like slash.

Last night's episode was so sad, so I had to write something with Kurt being happy since he's my favorite character. This would have been posted last night, but there was a statewide Internet outage. So...read.

* * *

  
It had never been planned. Why would it be? Finn had absolutely no interest in Kurt, well at least like _that._ But it couldn't be helped, they both knew it; they had been a tad tipsy from drinking at the party they had been at. They really couldn't control themselves when they had had a decent of alcohol in their bodies.

"I'm sorry," Finn stammered out, standing up from where he had fallen on top of the smaller boy.

"It's all right," Kurt replied with an apologetic look on his face. He attempted to stand up but found that he was too tipsy. Finn stuck his hand out to help the male soprano stand up from the floor; Kurt took the quarterback's hand gratefully and pulled himself up, "Thank you, Finn."

"Anytime," Finn replied. He walked away without another word.

Kurt watched as his crush walked away. He smiled and went his separate way, knowing that he had finally kissed the boy that he found himself in love with. Now, if only there could be more between them, if only...

* * *

  
Author's Note:  
Okay, that was prologue. Now, feel free to hit that little review button. The first chapter should be up by the weekend, but I'll try to get it up sooner.


	2. I Kissed A Boy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee nor do I own Katy Perry's song.

Author's Note:  
Thanks for all of the support on this story! I really appreciate it.

Ugh, this is so short. And, I did a lazy job proofreading so I don't know if all of the little mistakes are out.

I edited some of the lyrics to fit along with Kurt and the story; if you know the song, you should know what I mean and where they're changed.

* * *

  
"This week," Mr. Schuester spoke in the period that the Glee Club met, "I want you to find a song that relates to something that has recently happened to you."

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?" Will asked.

"I all ready have one prepared," Kurt made his way to the front of the classroom, "I've been planning on doing this sometime in class."

Kurt handed the pianist some papers and waited until the lyrics were supposed to start,

_"This was never the way I planned,  
Not my intention;  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
Lost my discretion.  
It's not what, I'm used to,  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
Caught my attention,_

_"I kissed a boy and I liked it,  
The taste of his cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a boy just to try it;  
I hope my best friend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong;  
It felt so right.  
It means I'm in love __tonight__.  
I kissed a boy and I liked it.  
I liked it."  
_

Kurt took his seat as some of his classmates and Mr. Schuester clapped, but it was more of a quiet applause. The rest of the class just looked on confused, maybe traumatized. And Finn, well Finn, he just sat there with a strange expression, showing that he was confused, appalled, surprised, and possibly a bit angry; he couldn't believe that Kurt would talk-er, sing-publicly about their accident at the party the previous Saturday.

Mr. Schuester stood up to continue his lecture, "Good job, Kurt. That was…interesting. Um, anyway, remember, your assignment this week is to find a song that relates to something that has happened to you recently."

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. I'll see all of you at rehearsals later."

The students filed out, starting towards whatever classes they had next.

Kurt started towards to his next class as well. That was until he heard _his_ voice…

"Kurt!" Finn yelled as he fastened his pace to catch up to the other boy.

Kurt stopped and turned around to face the direction the quarterback was coming from.

Finn looked down at Kurt when he finally caught up after walking through a wave of people, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Kurt replied.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about. I know that you sang that about that accident we had at the party. What was that about?"

"I thought it was appropriate."

"It wasn't. It was embarrassing; most of them probably know what happened between us. You have to tell them that it didn't happen."

"Everyone all ready knows that it happened. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"It is a big deal, Kurt; I'm not gay!"

"You never know."

"I'm not like you, and I don't love you!" Finn turned away and went in the direction of his next class.

"Not yet," Kurt mumbled. He started off in the opposite direction that Finn went in.

* * *

  
Author's Note:  
Sorry for the crappy-ness of this chapter. Hopefully, I'll stop being so lazy and do a little better with this story.


	3. Do You Really Love Her?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note:  
I'm so lazy; this should be longer but read the first part of the sentence. Thanks for the reviews and support on the story everybody! This would have been up sooner, but I was forced to do schoolwork and I couldn't type without it looking suspicious, especially when I was being watched.

Read...

* * *

Finn couldn't believe that Kurt had done that, though he should have been able to. Kurt should have known he had no chance with Finn. Plus, Finn all ready had a girlfriend that wasn't Kurt; well, Kurt couldn't technically be Finn's girlfriend, but you get the point. He loved Rachel Berry and Kurt should have understood that.

"Are you all right?"

Finn snapped out of his thoughts to stare down at his girlfriend who had a worried look on her face as she gently touched his arm.

Rachel continued speaking, "You've been zoning out all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn replied, shaking his head as if to clear those thoughts out of his head.

"What's bothering you?"

He leaned back in the auditorium seat, "It's nothing," He noted the unbelieving look on her face, "Really."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and took his closest hand in both of hers, "I love you."

There was silence.

She looked up at him with pitiful eyes, "Finn, I said 'I love you,' don't you want to say anything back?"

"Oh, uh…yeah, I love you, too."

Yet, he wasn't too sure any more. Did he really love Rachel? It didn't seem like it much anymore. He didn't know what it was but, she just didn't appeal romantically to him anymore. He couldn't put a finger on why; he just knew it. Though, he didn't have the heart to break it off with her.

"Okay class," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, "We're going to start some new songs to get ready for sectionals this year," He started passing out papers to the class that was situated in the auditorium seats.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt raised his hand, "I think you made a mistake. I have the female lead part and you never let me do the female parts."

"No, you have the right paper."

"I think you made a mistake with my paper then, Mr. Schue," Finn spoke up.

"No, you have the right paper, too."

"But, that means that I have to do a duet…with Kurt?"

"YES!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry again for the crappy-ness of this chapter. Feel free to hit the little review button at the bottom. And, thanks for reading.

P.S. Any suggestions on what they should sing?


	4. Why Is Everything Over Facebook?

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Glee? Does Glee seem like it would be owned by a thirteen-year-old obsessive fangirl? No, I didn't think so.

Author's Note:  
I'm sooo sorry for the delay. Thanks for the support! I'm glad that people like it so far. I didn't bother proofreading it so I could get it up sooner (Geez, I sound like someone I don't like much, even though I've never met her.), so sorry for any mistakes that there may be. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm still deciding on what song they should sing since I'm taking Reagan's advice to make it super lovey-dovey. Because of this, I didn't mention the song; I'm evil. So, read.

Oh, and, I think I made some characters OOC in this chapter, mainly Rachel, so sorry for that too. (Wow, I appear to be using "so" a lot.) So, read...

* * *

  
"_YES!"_

Kurt had thought that he had thought it, but he realized that he hadn't when everyone was staring at him. Luckily, Mr. Schuester called for everyone to practice their parts; therefore, the staring hadn't lasted too long.

Rachel pranced up to Mr. Schuester, calling his name, "Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!"

"Yes?" Will replied.

"Why didn't I get the lead?"

"Kurt got the lead this time."

"But-"

"He has the lead."

Rehearsals went by quite interestingly. After they were done and the members were leaving, Kurt ran up to Finn. He tapped the taller boy on the shoulder.

Finn turned around to face the male soprano.

"I think we should practice together," Kurt stopped talking when he noticed the strange look Finn was giving him, "You know, to make sure that we have the song perfectly."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Finn replied, "We can do that."

Kurt smiled brightly, "Great, I'll see you at my place at seven then," He walked out of the auditorium without another word.

Finn started to follow in suit with the rest of the club; but then he realized, he just told Kurt that he would practice the song they were supposed to sing together outside of school. Finn was supposed to be angry at Kurt for discussing their accidental kiss! All well, they could practice together; it wouldn't harm anything. They could only get better at the song.

He started out of the auditorium again, that was until he was stopped again. Rachel had a hand on his chest and looked up at him sternly, "You do realize he's still in love with you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Finn shrugged, "So what?"

"He's going to make a move on you!"

"I hang out with him a lot because of our parents being together; I'm used to it. Plus, we're just practicing the song."

"Don't you think it's suspicious that he got the lead with you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Finn, he must've talked Mr. Schue into letting you two do a duet."

"So what if he did?"

"Finn! You can't be happy about having to do a duet with _him_. Wouldn't you rather do one with a girl?"

"What are you saying? That it should be you?"

"No! But, you shouldn't have to sing _that_ song with_ him_."

"I've had to sing a ballad to him before. It's not that much worse than that," He started out towards the door but she stopped him, "Just be careful."

He nodded and left.

* * *

It was half past five when Finn got home. He had an hour and a half until he told Kurt he would be over his place; he decided to check his Facebook, so he went up into his bedroom and pulled his Macbook off of his desk. He crashed down onto his bed as the computer started up. He tapped his fingers on the computer as it took its time to turn on. When he was finally on the main screen, he hit the E icon for Internet Explorer. Facebook came up. He looked at the Top News that was on when the page came up:

"**Rachel Berry** is now single.

Comment Like

3 people like this

**Jesse St. James** What happened?  
5 minutes ago · Like

**Rachel Berry** I think he was going to cheat on me.  
5 minutes ago · Like

**Tina Cohen-Chang** With who?  
4 minutes ago · Like

**Rachel Berry** I'll message you. =(  
4 minutes ago · Like

**Jesse St. James** If you need anyone to talk to Rachel, feel free to call me. I don't have class for the rest of the evening, so I'll be able to talk to you all that you need.  
3 minutes ago · Like

**Rachel Berry** Thanks Jesse, I think I will.  
2 minutes ago · Like · 1 person likes this"

Finn stared at the screen in confusion. Rachel had posted on Facebook that she was breaking up with him without even telling him? What was going on here? He clicked on the comment box and typed in: Why didn't you tell me in person you were breaking up with me? Why did you have to do this over Facebook?

He continued to look at the rest of the Top News posts. He came upon another interesting update.

"**Carole Hudson** is now engaged to **Burt Hummel**."

Finn didn't bother to read the comments or to see who like it. He was so confused. Why was everybody doing everything over Facebook nowadays? He was so entranced by the messed-up things he had read on his computer screen that he hadn't even heard his mom enter the room. When he finally realized that she was there, he hurriedly shut his computer and laid on the bed next to him.

"Finn?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, Mom?" Finn replied.

"We're going to have dinner over at the Hummel's tonight. We have to be over there in a half hour."

"All right."

"Is something bothering you? You look like something's wrong."

He sighed, "Rachel broke up with me…over Facebook; it's nothing, really."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need someone to talk to, remember that I'm here."

"That's okay, Mom."

"We need to leave as soon as possible, so get ready," With that, she left.

Finn hadn't even dared asking her about what he saw on Facebook. He had forgotten about it by then. He checked the computer again to find that nothing new showed up, so he went to get ready.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Do you realize how many times I had to check Facebook to see how the format was? I checked a lot of times, gosh darn it! Anyway, updates, sadly, won't be so fast like they were for the first few chapters. I keep finding myself distracted by writing other Glee-related fanfics that I can't finish. I have a couple other projects I plan on doing, including an angsty St. Berry fic and at least one oneshot, if not multiple, so... Yeah, feel free to hit that little review button. You know what I'm talking about. ;)


End file.
